Rise Again
by Just An Extra Seaweed Brain
Summary: Percy is off on winter break and he notices an odd picture that he hasn't payed attention to that much. It was his mom holding him as a three-year baby and holding hands with a girl that looked four. He wonders who it could be, but deep down he feels like he knows. What would you do if you met an unstable girl in your camp? What would you do if that girl was your long lost sister?
1. Chapter 1

**My first story- see any flaws, cut me some slack! -3- I'm totally not the expert at the PJO[Percy Jackson and the Olympians] series or the HoO[The Heroes of Olympus] series, but I think I know a fair amount. The ratings may change throughout. [Cress is my OC, she's not actually a real character in the Percy Jackson series.**

**I don't own the Percy Jackson series.**

* * *

Cress was falling. Mind you, she had been falling for months, drifting in and out of consciousness. It was a wonder Zeus didn't zap her out of the sky. What do you think you'd do if your father thought he was being helpful by dropping you in the sky for months, probably in a loophole? Be mad. He might've bargained with Zeus, Cress wasn't his favorite demigod. Then again, was she anybody's favorite demigod? This is slowly turning into a pity story. Wow.

[Cress's POV]

I hit the seafloor with a sickening thump. Thankfully, I wasn't hurt. I probably should've felt hungry, after all those months falling through the sky. I wasn't, though. I was finally in my home turf. I probably wasn't welcome though. A few fish and squids stared at me, as if asking "Why isn't she dead yet?" But maybe, just maybe, my father was doing me a favor. I didn't remember an ocean at the bottom of the mountain Enceladus fell off of.

"What are you staring at?" I muttered, when I saw some more fish give me weird looks.

They all darted off yelling, _nothing._

"Goddamn father, you think letting me fall out of the sky for months helps? _I mean sure you did land me in an ocean but that's not the point._ I swear to Hades if you brought me here _again_, I will personally go to your kingdom and smack you! You never responded to me for _all my life. _You were probably just- oh I dunno, _passing by_ when you saw me falling and took pity on me. I wouldn't have needed your help if those stupid demigods hadn't interfered with Gaia and Enceladus' plan! Knocked me off the fucking mountain..." I fumed.

I started walking towards the shore, crossing my fingers I wasn't here again. There was a thin layer of ice but I stabbed it with my dagger. Maybe the people there didn't get random humans walking out of the water often. Or maybe I just was doing something with the water. Yeah. Probably. That usually happens when I'm angry. Gosh I hope it wasn't that. But sure enough, I was on Fireworks Beach again. With a blondie staring at me. I glared at him.

"What?" I snapped, my patience thinning as he just stared at me.

He stammered, "You..water..dry? Percy?"

I stared at him. Did he just call me Percy? Then I made the connection. This was one of the demigods that interfered with Gaia's plan. Okay, maybe I shouldn't've gotten mad, but I couldn't help myself.

"Oh, you didn't. Who the hell is Percy that you think I'm.. her?" Now don't get me wrong, I don't usually assume gender.

"Him," he muttered.

That guy..."You're Jason, right? And you stopped Gaia's plans with her son Enceladus?" I didn't wait for him to answer, "Stupid demigods always messing with these things."

Yeah. You might not have guessed, or have guessed, that I was one of Gaia's supporters. Except I was falling out of the sky for- gosh, what a year? I assumed she failed since Jason was still alive. I supported Gaia during the war with Kronos, I left Camp Half Blood a while ago to follow Gaia. Maybe it was mainly out of spite. I had learned my father was Poseidon, but I hadn't told anyone. Chiron probably guessed though. I was mainly mad at my father. My last memory of my mother was when I was four, I was telling her that I would be back.

Poseidon was taking me somewhere, he didn't say where. I didn't know at the time that he was my father and a God. I never came back. He took me to Camp Half Blood and told me things like how I wouldn't be safe with my mom. I stayed there. Over the years, I figured out that he was my father. I was furious, he hadn't even claimed me or anything and the only time he contacted me was that time when he took me away. Away from my mother. I hated him since. I followed Gaia's steps, and found her. I was her loyal follower since.

Until Kronos, when I realized that a bunch of demigods were fighting him. Sure, maybe I felt guilt. I could've helped. Since then, I guess you could say I was more hesitant with her plans of action. Part of me was relieved she was defeated and the other side of me was horrified.

"Hold up- you're _mad _at me for ruining their plans? Gaia was going to take over the world!"

"Because it was _taken from her_ in the first place," I shot back.

He just shook his head. "Are you a demigod?"

I was still glaring at him but I gave him a tight nod. He held out his hand.

"Jason-" He started.

"Grace," I finished. "Son of Jupiter, one of the Prophecy of Seven."

I ignored his hand, but he looked surprised that I knew that about him. He looked expectant for me to introduce myself. I muttered and cursed in Greek.

"Cress Jackson," I grunted, but I wasn't finished. "I got a bone to pick with you, Grace. You sent me off the shitty mountain when you defeated Enceladus and my father actually felt driven to stop me from fighting with Gaia and against you and your "crew". He sent me through a goddamn falling loophole for a whole _year_."

Jason looked shocked, but I wasn't sure at which part. He started looking like that ever since I said my name. I scowled.

"Sorry? You're mad at your father for saving you?"

I glowered and ignored that last part. "All I get is a pathetic "sorry"? You're supposed to be in the _Roman _Camp, the hell you doing here?"

He shrugged and I fumed at how calm he sounded. "Visiting my girlfriend, she came here for her winter break from school. And my other friends."

This was a waste of my life. I wished I could just drown, but of course Daughter of Poseidon and that trash. Besides, Poseidon sent me here for a reason. My hand flew to my chest, realizing that the balancing weight wasn't there. I ran back into the water, ignoring[obviously] Jason's confused mutter. I dove in and found my necklace sitting near my feet. I let out a sigh of relief. I clipped it back on and tucked it under my hoodie. I stepped back out. Jason looked at me as if I were crazy.

"Explain?" He waved his hand.

"Lost something," I muttered. As if I needed to explain anything to _him_.

He looked like a question was about to blurt out of his mouth.

"What?" I snapped.

"Who's your godly parent?"

I gave him a look. Seriously? "Unclaimed." I lied. I had been claimed, when I was walking in the woods here alone at age eleven. Nobody was with me, which I was glad for. I didn't tell a soul. Except Gaia.

But he saw me walk out of the ocean not once, but twice, completely dry. I had a sinking feeling in my stomach that he suspected who my godly parent was.

"At that age? Didn't all the Gods vow to claim all their children by thirteen? You look...eighteen."

I shrugged, "They did?"

He looked as if a piece of memory flew out of his brain. "Yeah...I thought so? When Percy defeated Kronos, that was his wish."

The name "Percy" again. My head throbbed a bit. He sounded familiar. Maybe I was supposed to know him. I shrugged it off. Jason looked as if he was dying to say something again. I didn't want to know, probably another stupid question asking about my heritage.

He said it anyways. "Any relation to.."

"No."

"You didn't even hear!"

"_No._"

This guy just couldn't shut up. Or get the hint to shut up.

"Poseidon," he said.

I froze. It was weird to hear that name coming from somebody's mouth. I quickly thawed and said, "What do you mean?"

He gave me a look like, s_eriously?_ This guy was really getting on my nerves. Honestly, I didn't really remember what happened next. I didn't feel like _myself,_ I felt more out of control. I thrusted my hand out and cuffs of water grew on Jason's arms. They hardened into ice. He yelped and tried to struggle free.

"Don't try to use lightning, Son of Jupiter." I hissed.

I didn't usually do that. I mean, cuff the people who annoyed me. Only my enemies. But I was still debating whether he should go on that list. I suddenly stopped. I stepped back. You could say I was shocked, it was like something else entirely had controlled me. My hands were trembling, but I called the ice back. It melted back into the ocean.

"Gods, I am _sorry,_ I thought that stopped happening," I whispered as Jason rubbed his arms where the cuffs were.

"It's fine," he said but looked at me warily. "I guess that means you are a Daughter of Poseidon?"

Back to that again. I glared at him.

"I've made the conclusion that you are definitely more scarier when apologizing and being nice," he said dryly.

That's a first. "You can't tell anybody."

"Imeanareyousure?"

"It's not bad being the Daughter of Poseidon, Percy is," he looked at me oddly. "I mean the son, of him... you know what I mean."

I said, "You don't get it, do you? I got the...war side of Poseidon, you could say. Not always all fun and cheerful. Actually I take that back. I'm hardly happy."

He looked as if it finally clicked. I rolled my eyes but to be honest, I was scared of myself.

A look of wonder melted onto Jason's face. "What did you say your last name was again?"

"Jackson."


	2. Chapter 2

**Promise Percy's part is coming soon!~**

* * *

[Jason's POV]

That girl Cress was strange. It shocked me so much, when I saw her walk out of the water dry. She looked like the female version of Percy. Literally. She had jet black hair like his, all sticking up everywere like she fell. Which of course made sense because she said she _did _fall for around a year. Cress's eyes were a tad bit more vibrant green than Percy's. She made me wonder if she was his sister, but he never mentioned anything like that before. She walked out with just a black hoodie and jean shorts. Cress didn't seem bothered by the cold. I was genuinely scared when she cuffed me. Her eyes glowed a scary green like the Poseidon-war-like-side was possessing her in a way that drove her mad. And then. She told me her last name was "Jackson".

Alright, yes, a lot of people's last names are "Jackson", but they looked so similar it was uncanny.

"..._Jackson?_" I said, baffled.

"What's wrong with that?" she frowned at me.

I shook my head. "It's nothing.. just... Percy's last name is Jackson too."

She froze. I called her name a few times. On the sixth try, she looked like she snapped out of it. "Cress?"

She stumbled back and her eyes looked more of a stormy green now. Man she looked _mad. _Cress sounded like she was having trouble keeping her voice in control.

"Is his mother named.. Sally Jackson?"

I racked my brain. I didn't have the best memory. I drew a sharp breath and nodded. Cress looked like she wanted to cry.

"Is he your brother?" I asked carefully.

She looked like she wanted to be angry at me, but couldn't do it. "He.. my father Poseidon brought me here when I was four. I promised my mom and Percy that I would be back. I never went back. Poseidon.. he- that scum..."

I didn't know anybody who spoke to the Gods with that much respect other than Thalia. Cress reminded me awfully of her. She drew a long beaded necklace, a necklace that marked each year staying in camp. There were seven beads. "He?"

"He took my memories. All my memories with my little brother," she clenched her fists.

I felt bad for her. I knew how it felt to loose your memories. My mind was replaying the part where she said that Percy was her brother. Did that mean that Percy lost his memories of Cress too?

"Let's go back to camp. I think Chiron needs to hear this."

* * *

**This chapter is a bit short. Sorry!**


	3. Chapter 3

**As I so fatefully promised, here is Percy's part!****[Sorry for not posting in a week, please don't kill me!]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series, nor is Cress a real character in the books. She is my oc.**

* * *

[Percy's POV]

I tapped the tip of my pen over and over on my desk and I tried to rack my brain for answers. Answers, you heard me right. I had homework over the break, which I hoped to avoid by going to Camp Half Blood. I had especially a lot over the past few months since I had missed out a lot of months from the adventures on Argo II. My heart wrenched with sorrow as I thought of Leo. He was gone, everybody assumed he was dead. We even had confirmation from Nico and Hazel, but I refused to believe. A buzz jolted me out of my train of thought.

I heard my mom speak in a quiet voice and then call to me, "Percy, Annabeth is here!"

I leaped out of my chair and fumbled to put Riptide back into "capped" form. Ever since Annabeth had used Riptide as a pen in Tartarus by putting the cap on the opposite side, I hardly ever used a different pen. Other than in school of course. I ran put of my bedroom towards the main door, but something caught my eye. I could've sworn I passed this picture and saw this picture tons of times, and my mother wasn't holding hands with a little girl that looked about four.

The girl had hair so dark it looked blue. Her eyes were green, like mine, but they were more vibrant, and full of life. I just stared at the picture. There wasn't a girl there before, right? I shook my head. Maybe a preschool friend before, when I wasn't known for being kicked out of tons of schools? My mom appeared at my side.

"Honey, what are you waiting for? Annabeth is waiting..." she trailed off as she saw the picture I was looking at.

I could catch the barest hint of sorrow in her eyes.

"Mom? Do we know this kid? Was she a preschool friend?"

"Yes...yes. A preschool friend. She.." my mom looked uncomfortable, "left awhile ago."

I was too excited to leave to Camp Half Blood with Annabeth, I didn't catch the obvious lie. Blame my ADHD, would you?

"Alright Mom, love ya. See you after break," I yelled as I dashed down the hall.

I opened the door and I was met with stormy grey eyes.

"Make a girl wait, huh?" Annabeth huffed in exasperation.

I grinned, and we went down the stairs together.

"I was thinking, hitch a cab? Cause Paul and Mom need the car," I offered.

Annabeth kissed me on the cheek and said, "Sure."

* * *

We got off the cab and I handed a bill to the driver.

He scratched his head and asked, "You sure this is the right place?"

"Yup! Thanks for driving us!" I waved him off.

I closed the door and ran up the hill. We said hello to Peleus, and I breathed in the fresh air of Camp Half Blood. Everybody, (almost everybody) was outside playing in the snow. I saw Jason walking towards the Big House, and I yelled a hello to him. Only then did I realize that he was leading somebody up to the Big House. They had a hoodie on, (with the hood up) and everyone was casting strange looks in their direction. They stared at me, then back at the person in the hood. I suddenly felt uncomfortable.

Jason turned around and said, "Hey bro!"

The person turned around, and for a minute I thought I was looking in a mirror. It was far away, so you really couldn't make out the finer details. It was a girl, long black messy hair, green eyes, who was wearing shorts of all things. In the snow. I thought I recognized her. Annabeth walked up to them, and so did I. I saw a flash of panic in the girls eyes, and she took a step back.

"Long time no see," Jason clapped me on the back.

"Same to you! Who's this?" I asked.

He shot the girl a look and she frantically shook her head. Now that I was closer, she was maybe half an inch shorter than Jason, which of course meant half an inch taller than me.

"Percy, meet Cress. Cress, meet Percy."

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, I really wasn't feeling well the past week. ****I think from now on I'll be posting every week[or I'll try to]. Love yall!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Second one today! Woo! Feeling proud. -3-**

* * *

[Jason's POV]

It was like introducing two nuclear bombs. **[Hehe see what I did there? Remember "Son of Neptune?]** Percy held out his hand and she reluctantly shook it. I explained to her what Camp Half Blood was all about, but I could tell that she was hiding something. When we got to the point where we could overlook the whole camp, she muttered, "This place changed."

"You've been here before?" I had asked.

She shook her head but told me in a barely intelligible voice, "Left when I was eleven."

I was shocked. "How did you survive on your own?"

But I knew the answer. Cress was mad at me because I had interfered with Gaia's plans, so she probably had left to join Gaia's forces. I invited her to the camp because I hoped she changed. She would be a powerful ally. I had thought that she wanted Percy to know who she was, they were siblings after all. Wrong, maybe she reasoned that her father had taken their memories for a reason.

"Hello!" Percy said enthusiastically.

"Hi."

She fidgeted with her necklace. I noticed she did that when she was nervous. She had Camp Half Blood beads on it, and a stone. It looked like it was meant to be carved in a shape but more sloppily. I saw a crack in it, and hoped it wasn't anything important.

"Is Piper here yet?" Annabeth interjected.

I shook my head. "She said she might be late, depending on when her father lets her go."

"So," Annabeth looked at Cress. "You new?"

Cress shrugged and her hood slid down. I thought I saw a flash of recognition in Percy's eyes, but it faded away, replaced by confusion.

"Wait- she has seven beads. I don't think I've seen you before," Percy pondered.

I let out a nervous laugh. "Lets uh... bring Cress to Chiron and we'll see what he does."

* * *

Chiron took one look at Cress and said that they needed to talk privately. They entered a separate room, Cress's face clearly saying "help". Percy let out a low whistle.

"Man, that girl is weird."

"How does she have seven beads? Jason, you know something. Spill," Annabeth demanded.

I exhaled and shifted uncomfortably under Percy's sea green gaze and Annabeth's stormy gray glare. I told them about how we met, and everything I thought about, her helping Gaia. I excluded the fact that Percy might be her sister.

He had a faraway look in his eyes as he said, "Dry? Do you think she's a daughter of Poseidon?"

"But that wouldn't make sense. They swore on the River Styx, and I thought Percy was the only child Poseidon had from an affair with a mortal. Maybe she's a minor goddess in disguise?" Annabeth shrugged.

"Then why would she have seven Camp Half Blood beads?" I asked to nobody in particular. "Besides, Chiron knows like... everything. He would've noticed if she was a minor goddess before her seven beads."

I heard a frustrated noise, and we all looked to the door Chiron and Cress disappeared behind. "No! I mean.. I don't support her anymore... whatever. Not after Elise. But besides that- I know he's my brother! Dad took my memories of that or something."

I exchanged glances with Annabeth and Percy, and I saw a odd look on his face. Maybe he was starting to remember.

* * *

**AGH sorry ****_another _****short one. I'll try my best to update more often, PROMISE! Right now I'm working on a one-shot of Percy and Leo on Argo II. I definitely think there should be more fanfictions on their friendship or other stuff, but otherwise, love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: [Yes I decide to do it the fifth time I post] I do not own any of Rick Riordan's amazing characters! Only Cress. She is my lubly oc.**

**ALSO. *Ahem* I don't pay attention to details. When I first started, I didn't know if it was "Gaia" or "Gaea". I did Gaia, because I searched it up and that was what I saw. I re-read the book, and I saw that they spelled it "Gaea". Shit. AND THEN I searched it up again, and it said that it could be either or. So I will stick with Gaia since it's easier for my scrawny fingers to type. [Don't ask.]**

Cress's POV

I felt tears pricking my eyes but I forced them back. I was mad at myself for even thinking of crying. Maybe you're asking me, "why, Cress? Why the fuck are you crying?" Elise and Eric. They were twins, son and daughter of Hecate. They joined Gaia's side because they knew that they didn't have a place at Camp Half Blood. They were there before me, and when spots were open for them to join CHB, they declined. I wanted them to go and live a better life, but they said that they wouldn't leave me. Which makes it my fault that they both died.

Gaia was sending out troops of demigods to prove their worth in their army. Thankfully, I was put in a group with Elise and Eric. We were supposed to track down rogue skeleton hunters and defeat them before causing havoc. Sure, Gaia wanted havoc, but she didn't want them to be an issue later once she was going to rule the world. We set off, and we managed to track them down. It was tough. More than tough, horrifying. Eric was hurt by a fatal blow, and Elise had died trying to help her brother. Eric died soon after, not wanting to fight for life after his sister died. This is another example when my anger got out of control and... to put it the easy way, the skeletons weren't going to see the light of day anytime soon.

"Don't blame yourself for Elise and Eric's deaths. You can't change fate."

I glared at Chiron. How could he be so calm after witnessing so many deaths in his lifetime?

"If they hadn't stayed with me and came to camp to have a better life, they wouldn't have died," I shot back.

Chiron's eyes glistened with pity. Make a girl feel worse.

I muttered, "I-I'm sorry for snapping at you. I'll be outside for a while...if that's okay."

Without waiting for an answer, I opened the door to see three sets of eyes on me. I felt extremely uncomfortable as I shuffled my way to the door and burst out. I started running. I didn't have a specific place in mind, but my feet seemed to have a mind of their own as they took me to a destination I used to call home on rough days here. My problem? Not looking. I stumbled into a boy. Let's just say, he wasn't the tallest. He had stains on his face and grime, giving him the impression he was a Hephaestus kid. Talk about scrawny.

"God! Are people always this short these days?"

"Well I'm sorry, are people always this _tall_ these days? Talk about how short I am and I'll smack you."

"Oh for goodness sake, what do you want me to do, get on my knees to be your level so you would be able to smack me?"

We glared at each other for a moment so I got to study his more finer details. He was Latino, and had ears that pointed up like an elf. His messy curly hair gave me the impression he wasn't a good kid.

"LEO!" I heard a voice yell.

The boy paused before answering, "Yeah, Beauty Queen?"

"I _told_ you not to run ahead of me!"

A different girl with brown hair in a braid burst into the clearing. She stopped and stared at me. "Who are you?"

I felt compelled to answer correctly. "Cress Ja-" I snapped my mouth shut. "Did you just try to charmspeak me?"

She fiddled with her fingers and slurred out a, "Maybe?"

"This girl called me short, Piper! I'll let you know I am just a bit shorter than average!" Leo complained.

The girl named Piper rolled her eyes. "You_ are_ short, Leo. Piper McLean," she said casually, as if she didn't just try to charmspeak me.

Something clicked inside my brain. For some reason, the kid Leo made me think of somebody I met a while before with Elise and Eric. "Did you say Leo?"

He looked at me odd, like I grew dog ears. "The one and only!"

"Valdez?"

"Yep. How'd ya guess? Heard of me before?" He raised his eyebrows and flexed his biceps. Just to be clear, he didn't have any. Piper made a strangled sound that sounded like a snort and a cough.

"Any chance a name like Elise or Eric clicks?" I asked, eyeing him.

He stared at me up and down now. "You're a stalker?"

I gave him a look. Not just any old look, one that said _you better answer my questions now, boy._

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing."

Piper cleared her throat. "Leo, you said you would take me to Chiron?"

He seemed relieved to have an excuse to leave. "Yes! Uh- to the Big House we go!"

Leo started to push Piper in one direction, and I headed off the other. I guess I wasn't in a hurry anymore, as I stumbled upon a tree stump that had an open corridor. Bunker 9. Looks like people found it. I peeked in, checking if anybody was there. There was a huge ship, a beauty you could say. It had a dragon head at the front, and it looked like it got beaten up pretty bad. I stepped into the room and took a slow circle to see the place. It looked more..._ lived in._

I walked over to a secluded corner of the place. I crouched down and punched in some combinations in the safe I had hidden in the walls. It creaked open, and I slowly brought out my dual wield jet black guns. They looked new as ever, and I pocketed it along with some celestial bronze bullets. I had made the gun several years back, only for emergencies. Now wasn't an emergency, but I felt like I needed to take it now or never. They were small, pistol size, but I had made tons of modifications to it's power before I felt CHB.

I felt like I was being watched and I whipped around.

"What are you doing?"

I wasn't alone as I thought.

**YEAH, I COULDN'T HAVE THIS SERIES TAKE PLACE BEFORE TRIALS OF APOLLO AND****_ NOT _****HAVE MY BABY LEO VALDEZ**

**Anyways, just wanted to put that in. Yes, this takes place in the Winter before Trials of Apollo. Love 'yall, and I wanted to put out there that I may not be updating this story in a while, but I will be uploading some one-shots! [I hope] :)**


	6. Rise Again - Hiatus

**Hullo my luvbugs!~** **I just wanted to say, I'm all caught up in exams and RL problems, so I may or may not be updating this story. In a long while. Not to mention this is crap. I didn't really pay attention to minor details or revised it, so a lot of parts don't make sense. (To me.) I may be starting a new story though. Doesn't mean I'm taking _this one_ down, I might continue it later in my life. Hope thia doesn't upset a lot if you :(** (**Also, about those one-shots, they kept on deleting and I had to re-write them over and over. I guess I just gave up. :p**)


End file.
